Médecin sans frontières
by MicroFish
Summary: OS-Indépendants : "Je reste humain, moi, Dean Winchester et malheureusement, ma santé n'est pas toujours au top. Mon frère m'envoie vers des spécialistes et... j'ai de la chance de tomber à chaque fois sur un certain Dr Novak." [Destiel]
1. Dentiste

Hello citoyens de FanFiction,

J'ai plusieurs OS qui traînent sur mon petit ordinateur, et j'me suis dit " _tiens, j'vais balancer ce premier OS_ ".

 **History de ce premier:** "Dean a la phobie des dentistes, depuis des décennies, et il y va toujours à reculons. Toujours. Sauf depuis l'événement Dr Novak."

 _Attention, les suites sont totalement indépendants les uns des autres centrées entre Castiel, médecin, et Dean, patient. Et je n'ai pas de publications définies dans le temps. (Prenez votre mal en patience, mes amis.. En admettant que vous soyez impatients d'une suite indépendante bien sûr)._

Malheureusement, je dois le mettre en rating M puisque certains seront violents et sexuels (comme celui-ci) alors que d'autres seront plus soft, plus gnangnan, plus mignon, quoi.

 **Le point de vue de chaque chapitre sera de Dean (oh..étonnant) et le sujet sera "je" (Dieu, je suis Dean).**

Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,

* * *

 ***-* Oui, docteur ? *-***

 ***\** **Premier OS** **/***

Je grommelle, du moins, j'essaye, parce qu'avec des joues méga gonflées comme un ballon de baudruche, ce n'est pas vraiment simple. Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'empiffrer de tartes toute une journée ?!

\- Dean, je t'assure, tu devrais aller aux urgences.

\- Noch', cha va finir par dégonchler.

Mon abruti de frère lève les yeux au ciel derrière mon dos et je le fusille du regard à travers le miroir. Puis, il me montre son cellulaire dans la main et un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- J'appelle un dentiste alors ?

\- Cham !

Je le vois filer à vitesse grand V, sortant du motel pourri. Je grogne en cognant mon pied contre un meuble qui doit certainement servir comme armoire. Il sait que je ne veux pas sortir avec ma tronche d'écureuil, le salop ! Je fulmine dans mon coin en contemplant mes joues d'hamsters. J'ouvre la bouche pour en admirer l'intérieur. Beurk, j'ai carrément les gencives éclatées, vraiment répugnant. Je réitère à nouveau un bain de bouche en espérant que ce miracle suffise mais à priori ce n'est pas assez. Trois putains de jours que je me trimbale avec cette tronche ! Comment puis je draguer avec _ça_ ?

\- Rendez-vous en urgence d'après le Dr Novak pour… Tadam !... 10h30 !

\- Ch'as eu le docheur ?

Je me retourne pour regarder la pendule défrichée et…

 _\- Puchain_ mais ch'est dans moins ch'une heure !

\- Oui donc grimpe dans l'auto, Cendrillon !

Je le fusille - _encore_ \- du regard en prenant ma veste que je mets sur mes épaules le plus lentement possible. Ensuite, je prends le temps de chercher un truc… un truc… Pas mes clés, elles sont dans les mains de mon intello de frérot.. du liquide, j'en ai dans mon foutu vest..

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Un chruc.

Prend bien ton temps, mon pote, comme ça Dr Novak va être surchargé de boulot et il oubliera de me prendre. _Héhé_ , ouais.

\- Dean ! Tu crois que je vois pas ton manège, là ?

\- Chquel manèche ?

Je sifflote, j'essaye, tout en fouillant dans mon sac de voyage.

\- DEAN ! NOW !

Je sursaute et me relève en levant les bras en signe de paix. Woh, calme frangin. Puis, je montre l'extérieur du doigt.

\- Je chors pas chehors, pas avec cha !

Sammy relève les yeux au ciel et il m'empoigne fermement les biceps en me traînant vers la sortie. Je me débats en le fusillant - _encore_ \- du regard espérant qu'il en crève, tiens.

\- Cha va, ch'est bon !

J'époussette ma veste et remonte mon col. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me seconde comme un père envers son fils, j'suis son putain d'aîné quand même ! Je sors furax et me dépêche de m'installer au volant de ma belle Impala. Elle, elle sera jamais contre moi, _hein baby ?_ Tombe en panne, tiens.

\- Non, non, Dean, c'est moi qui conduit.

\- Noch.

Il ouvre la portière et il patiente en me dévisageant calmement. Je croise les bras, bien décidé à rester à ma place. Peu importe de jouer à l'enfant capricieux. Je. Déteste. Les. Dentistes.

\- Dean ! On dirait un gosse, là !

\- Chuch' ! Parle pas chrop chort !

Trop tard, de belles nénettes nous regardent à présent et… elles se marrent. Je grommelle à nouveau, j'essaye, tout en me déplaçant sur le siège passager sans sortir de la voiture. Pas besoin de leur donner encore plus de matières à les faire rire, merci bien.

\- Merci, grand frère !

Sam s'installe à mon ancienne place et il démarre beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je commence plus ou moins à paniquer en m'imaginant une tonne d'ustensiles tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Je suis actuellement en sueur et, pourtant, pourtant, j'essaye de me concentrer comme un dingue sur des sujets nettement plus plaisants mais rien à faire, je vois une putain d'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma putain de bouche.

\- Tu as subi les pires tortures au monde et tu vas me faire croire que tu flippes juste pour un dentiste ?

\- Les ch'dents, ch'est chacré, mon poche !

Et voilà que je trembles. Tu n'es pas une midinette ! Tu es Dean Winchester, _bordel_! Fils de chasseur et tueur de démon ! Je me répète cette phrase une bonne vingtaine de fois, fermant les yeux avec toute la concentration possible.

\- Et voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés !

\- Cham ! Cha va dégonchler ! Chais demi-chour !

\- Tu sais que je comprends pas un traître mot ?

\- Cha ch'arrange bien...

Il coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture avec zénitude. Mais je suis pas zen, moi ! Je m'accroche au siège, mes jointures sur le point d'exploser. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je…

\- Dean ? Allez ! Viens !

Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dissèque la bouche. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne lâcherais pas. J'entends la portière passagère s'ouvrir et une main essaye de me faire descendre de la caisse sauf que je suis pétrifié sur place. Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême et mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dissèque la bouche. Je ne lâcherais pas. Oui, mon cerveau a clamsé. Je crois que je suis dans cette position depuis plusieurs minutes, goûtant à grosses gouttes, lorsque j'entends une voix grave, à mes côtés, inconnue. Bon sang, elle est suave et rauque, c'est forcément un type super mignon, ça. Tiens, serais je entrain de me détendre ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles mais sa voix m'apaise. Mes doigts se desserrent du cuir lentement. _Oui_ , je peux bouger le petit doigt !

\- Bien, Mr..Winchester. Continuez comme ça. Inspirez. Expirez.

Je l'écoute attentivement, obéissant sans problème. Ce mec assure, _bordel_. Je viens de récupérer mes deux annulaires. J'inspire, expire. Je tends l'oreille et je remarque que la personne s'évertue à faire les mêmes exercices que moi. Mmmh, je vais m'imaginer cette voix dans d'autres circonstances, c'est certain.

\- Inspirez. Expirez. Détendez vous. Bien. Ouvrez les yeux maintenant et regardez moi. Allez y. Doucement.

Je les ouvre comme le mec à la voix sensuelle me dit de le faire et je tourne la tête vers lui pour… _Nom d'une biquette_ , c'est quoi ces yeux revolvers, là ? C'est bien ma veine, il a fallu que je tombe sur un mannequin quand je faisais une crise de tétanie ! Oh mais ouais ! Il va te trouver vachement viril, maintenant ! D'autant plus que j'ai le visage aussi rond qu'une baleine ! Mr Poisse, bonjour !

\- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas compliqué.

Il se relève et j'aperçois une blouse l'habiller. Magnifique, il travaille dans cet établissement et il s'est dit "tiens, je vais faire ma bonne action de la journée" alors qu'il devait certainement faire sa pause, fumant une clope tout en se moquant de lui. Absolument génial ! Je me lève, conscient d'avoir à nouveau toute la maîtrise de mon corps et je me masse la nuque mal à l'aise, surtout que je ne vois mon frère nulle part ! Franchement, ma gourmandise aurait dû me tuer plutôt que de me faire subir ce genre d'épreuve !

\- Che… Merchi.

Ta gueule, Dean ! Ta. Gueule. Ta bouche n'est pas disposé à t'aider aujourd'hui, beau gosse. Bordel, la ferme foutue voix dans mon crâne.

\- En effet, il était urgent de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Depuis combien de temps avez vous ces gonflements ?

Le monsieur super-beau-gosse devant moi pose ses doigts fins sur mon menton pour me faire tourner le visage de droite à gauche. A quoi il…

\- Je dois regarder les dégâts à l'intérieur, ce serait plus confortable de faire la consultation dans mon bureau, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il me sourit et je fonds. Mannequin médecin ? Que de talents ! Je souris à mon tour, j'essaye… Ça ne doit pas être sexy… _Bordel_ , j'avais un magnifique sourire à en faire tomber un saint ! Connerie de tartes !

\- Mr Winchester ?

\- Euh.. Ouaich, che.. Vous.. Vous ch'êtes denchiche ?

Il continue de sourire et je remarque deux petites pattes d'oies au creux de ses yeux. Ça le rend encore plus magnifique, surtout avec des yeux bleus aussi lumineux.

\- Vous avez une déduction vraiment intéressante, Mr Winchester. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il part et je le suis parce que… _Whaouh_ … ce mec est à tomber ! Je suis là pour quoi déjà ? J'en perds le fil. Long fil d'ailleurs parce que, quand je reprends finalement conscience, je suis dans une salle de consultation. Ce canon me fait oublier mes pires cauchemars ! Je l'épouse sur le champs !

\- Installez vous sur la table.

J'obéis avec joie, souriant au maximum même en sachant que je ne devais ressembler à rien du tout. C'est dommage qu'il soit dentiste… J'aurais été heureux de me déshabiller devant lui si il était… radiologue. J'aurais fait une radio des hanches, il m'aurait demandé de me mettre en calbute et il aurait pu voir mon érection de dingue et…

\- Ouvrez la bouche.

Je le fais automatiquement, je crois même que mon corps s'occupe de ça lui-même, même plus mon mot à dire. Trop de même… _Mmmh_ , il a des doigts graciles.. Ils sont ultra doux… Tu veux pas me les mettre dans les cheveux, _bébé_ ? J'suis sûr que tu caresses comme un dieu, docteur.

\- Mr Winchester ?

\- Han ?

\- J'ai cru que vous partiez à nouveau dans une crise… Mmmh… C'est vraiment pas beau, là-dedans. Je peux vous administrer un produit qui va faire dégonfler tout ça. Par contre, je suis obligé de percer la gencive, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?

Je secoue la tête en avalant ma salive alors que docteur sexy… encore plus sexy que docteur sexy… alors que docteur ultra-méga-sexy-aux-yeux-saphirs s'enlève de moi… Ça porte à confusion, ça. Faudrait encore qu'il y rentre…

\- Mr Winchester ? Vous allez bien ?

 _Putain d'merde_ que oui, j'me suis jamais autant senti bien.. surtout chez un dentiste, _bordel_. En même temps, j'ai jamais eu de docteur aussi sexy…

\- Monsieur ? _Hé_ ?

\- Ouaich, docheur ?

Il me fixe de ses beaux yeux en levant un sourcil.

\- Vous.. Vous allez bien ?

\- Abcholument bien.

Il hoche la tête un peu penaud, pas vraiment rassuré par ce que je viens de dire. Puis, il approche une aiguille, anxieux, de mon visage.

\- Cela pose t'il un problème ?

Je secoue la tête et je crois bien que je souris encore. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, Dr Novak, je suis tout à vous. Corps et âmes. Surtout corps. Absolument.. Aïe !

\- Cha pique.

\- C'est terminé. Avalez ça maintenant et restez allongé quelques petites minutes, le gonflement va s'estomper.

Il me tend un verre d'eau que j'avale d'une traite. Tiens, ça ne me lance plus, j'ai même l'impression de ne plus sentir mes gencives. Dr Miracle, je vous aime !

\- Déjà ?

J'ouvre la bouche en grand en touchant mécaniquement ma joue. Nom d'un chien, je suis plat ! Ma joue est plate !

\- C'est un miracle !

Je me tourne vers mon héros et il me répond par un sourire à faire fondre un carré de chocolat en moins de deux secondes. Cette fois, je lui fais mon sourire ravageur et il..rougit ! Je fais rougir un dentiste ultra-méga-beau-gosse ! Mon égo est remonté à bloc pour le restant de mes jours !

\- Je… Bien.. Je vais pouvoir mieux voir, maintenant. Je.. Pouvez vous vous allonger à nouveau ?

Tiens, je m'étais pas rendu compte de mettre redressé. Je m'allonge, donc, à nouveau, impatient de le sentir à nouveau contre moi. C'est étrange mais il me semble que ce Novak est mal à l'aise. Tiens, tiens, serait il branché mec, lui aussi ? Branché moi tant qu'à faire. Ses doigts s'activent sur mon visage et j'ouvre la bouche de la plus grande des façons. Comme tu peux le voir, _bébé_ , je suis un pro des fellations, bien ouvert.

\- Est-ce que… Pouvez-vous cesser de me fixer de cette façon ?

\- 'e 'elle 'a'on ?

J'entends Dr ultra-méga-beau-gosse soupirer et il enlève ses doigts de moi. Je lève un sourcil dans sa direction en reprenant le contrôle de ma mâchoire.

\- Je vous regarde comment ?

\- Avec un regard… Vous… Hunnnn… Laissez moi jeter un œil, d'accord ?

\- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, docteur.

Il rougit ! Encore ! Je me sens tellement surpuissant, là ! Je souris en écartant à nouveau les lèvres. Embrasse moi, nigaud. J'attends que ça et…

\- Je vois quelques caries. A priori, elles ont bien détruit votre denti… vos dents, Mr Winchester. Je peux les plomber, si vous le souhaitez.

Aah, non, je vais avoir des dents moisis maintenant. J'hoche la tête et il prépare son… machin. J'en profite pour le mater un peu plus. Sa blouse me cachait son torse sauf que là, elle est grande ouverte et j'aperçois des muscles bien dessinés sous son tee-shirt qui le moule à la perfection. Apparemment, il a également de beaux biceps au vu des muscles qui se mouvent. Terriblement sexy, ce docteur. A tous les coups, il est maqué avec une bombasse aux gros nichons ou avec un chef d'entreprise à la gueule d'ange en possession d'un gros outillage. Tsss, ma beau gosse attitude va être moindre quand il va apprendre que je ne suis qu'un chasseur de surnaturel… Sauf si il kiffe les héros de bande dessinée.

\- Mr Winchester…

\- Dean. Appelez moi, Dean, docteur.

Il cesse son bidule et lève un sourcil vers moi en se mordant la lèvre. Ouais, _bébé_ , j'ai un prénom purement viril et je veux l'entendre être prononcé par cette bouche délicate.

\- Dean… Il serait vraiment judicieux que vous regardez ailleurs que dans ma direction.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous déstabilise ?

Et bam, j'envoie mon sourire charmeur. _Hé_ , on peut être malade et dragueur. N'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut que j'observe autre chose que lui. C'est pas d'ma faute si mes yeux sont aimantés vers ce corps de rêve.

\- Dean… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre à des avances dans mon cabinet !

\- Je ne vous fait aucune avance, docteur, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Par contre, si vous en voulez, je peux m'y mettre !

Il rougit encore, ses yeux rivés aux miens alors qu'il n'a toujours pas retouché à ses ustensiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mords la lèvre mais je sens l'atmosphère dégager une tension purement sexuelle.

 _\- Vous devriez vraiment arrêter, Dean…_

Il la sort d'où cette voix hyper rauque ? Je crois que mon sexe se tend, c'est pas que je crois, _bordel_ , je commence à avoir la gaule ! Dans un cabinet de dentiste ! Et - _encore une fois_ \- je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes yeux dévient vers l'entrejambe de l'ultra-méga-beau-gosse devant moi et… Il.. C'est… gonflé.

 _\- Je vous fais autant d'effet que vous le faites pour moi, Dr Novak…_

Ses yeux se posent sur mon sexe tendu sous le tissu de mon jean et il se mord la lèvre. Je me redresse lentement, sous le regard purement envieux de mon docteur fétiche.

 _\- Je crois que vous allez avoir un deuxième gonflement à estomper, docteur…_

Le Dr, jusqu'ici plutôt timide et réservé, semble changer de visage en me lançant un demi sourire espiègle.

 _\- Chacun son tour, non ?_

Je souris en crispant mes doigts sur le siège.

 _\- J'ai pas eu mon doctorat de médecine, moi. Les gonflements, ce doit être votre spécialité._

 _\- Vous croyez, Dean ? Est ce une façon détournée de me faire comprendre que vous n'avez jamais fait de fellation de votre vie ?_

Je ris d'une voix trop sensuelle tout en me levant pour m'accroupir entre les jambes du Dr qui me regarde, dorénavant, avec une lueur joueuse.

 _\- A vous de juger ma performance…_

Il ne dit rien mais son corps s'avachit un peu plus sur son siège, me facilitant l'entrée vers la fermeture de son jean noir. J'obtempère avec joie, abaissant la braguette, déboutonnant son jean et je descend le tissu vers le sol grâce à son mouvement de bassin. Mes yeux se posent sur un caleçon simple bleu, assortie à ses yeux, et j'aperçois nettement bien son désir actuel. En plus d'être beau, il est bien rempli. Que de qualités ce docteur ! Je pose mon nez sur la bosse pour en humer l'odeur et j'entends son souffle devenir irrégulier. J'abaisse lentement le dernier tissu qui entrave ma route vers l'objet désireux et je papillonnes à sa vue. Vraiment. Bien. Rempli. Je lèches sa hampe, avide, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Ma performance ? Tu vas l'avoir, tiens.

 _\- Vous… Je ne sais pas… si je dois me réjouir d'être dans… une bouche totalement infectée… mais… bon sang. Dean, ne vous arrêtez pas !_

Je ne compte pas le froisser, mon beau médecin. J'entame de petits va et vient alors qu'une de mes mains malaxe gentiment ses testicules, ma langue jouant avec la peau fine de son membre. La scène est terriblement excitante. Moi, à quatre pattes devant un homme en blouse, dévorant son engin goulûment. Les bruits de succions rendent l'acte tellement… bon. Et ses soupirs de plaisir… Un pur régal ! Je salive… sans aucun jeu de mots. Au sens propre comme au figuré. J'accélère la cadence et ses mains s'agrippent à mes court cheveux châtains. Je les sens suivre le mouvement, m'amenant à le prendre plus profondément. Je me permets de lever les yeux vers le visage tendre devant moi et ce que je vois m'oblige à mettre ma main dans mon propre caleçon. Il a les yeux pétillants de malice et de désir à demi ouverts. Il est juste parfait à cet instant.

 _\- Dean… Je… Hàààn… En..._

Okey, Dr Novak va m'asperger la gorge dans quelques secondes et hors de question que je ne le goûte pas. Je serre ma bouche sur son sexe gorgé de sang, continuant de me mouvoir dans le même rythme, et je le sens tressauter. Un cri incroyablement rauque emplit l'air, sa semence s'écoulant dans le fond de ma gorge alors que je serre mon poing sur mon propre engin pour ne pas venir à mon tour. J'avale en m'enlevant de lui, léchant sa hampe pour ne pas oublier une seule goutte de sa jouissance, avant de me redresser en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tiens, Mr rougit à nouveau tout en se rhabillant maladroitement. Vraiment intéressant ce Novak. Il s'installe confortablement sur sa chaise en observant les ustensiles sur une petite table. J'envisage alors de m'allonger à nouveau sur la table et un silence de mort règne dans la salle. Je m'en fiches, heureux d'avoir eu ce genre d'événements dans ma journée qui aurait dû être catastrophique, et je souris, vainqueur.

\- Alors, docteur, que pensez vous de ma performance en matière de dégonflement ?

\- Je… Euh… Satisfaisant.

Je soupire en observant le plafond. Satisfaisant ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'suis un dieu dans ce domaine, non ? Il mériterait que…

\- Ouvrez la bouche mais, cette fois, pour accueillir un ustensile beaucoup plus froid.

Je souris à nouveau en obéissant.

\- 'est 'rai 'ue 'i'eau 'a'eur 'ous é'iez au 'o' !

Ouais, bon, pas sûre d'avoir une conversation censée avec ce bidule dans ma bouche mais je le vois quand même sourire. Qui aurait cru qu.. Aïe ! Merde, il me déchique la… _Putain_! C'est gelé son… Aïe ! C'est moi où il n'y va pas de mains mortes, là ! Non mais… _Bordel_!

\- Voilà ! Parfait ! Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça de passer chez le dentiste.

\- Absolument pas, docteur.

Il se dirige vers son bureau et commence à écrire sur un morceau de feuille, pendant ce temps là, je me redresse lentement, remettant ma veste et mon col à leur place avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux, ma langue tournoyant dans son antre pour en sentir les bienfaits de la séance.

\- Bien ! Je vous conseille quand même de prendre des anti-inflammatoires au cas où. Tenez.

Je prends la feuille que je plie soigneusement pour mettre dans la poche de mon veston et je me lève. Je lui tends la main qu'il me serre avec virilité et deux sourires se transmettent sur nos visages. Dr Novak se dirige vers la porte mais, lorsque sa main se pose sur la poignée, il se retourne vers moi.

\- Dites, Dean…

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Je… Je finis mon service vers 19h et je voulais savoir si...

Il se masse la nuque de sa main valide alors qu'il se mord la lèvre et je souris intérieurement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je serais ravi de vous revoir autour d'un verre, docteur.

\- Castiel. Appelez moi Castiel.

Castiel Novak ? _Mmmh_ , oui, cet homme est bel et bien un ange.

\- D'accord, Cas, à ce soir alors.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il ouvre la porte tout sourire. _Oh que oui_ , à partir d'aujourd'hui, à la moindre douleur dentaire, je saurais à qui faire appel.

* * *

 **J'ai eu cette idée grâce à mon copain qui s'est réveillé un matin en mode hamster...**

 **Bref, qu'est ce que vous en pensez de ce court OS ?**

 **Bisous, bisous, et au prochain !**


	2. Gynécologue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie toutes les personnes d'avoir suivi le premier OS totalement loufoque de MSF, et comme l'inspiration était là avec le temps, je vous ai concocté un deuxième OS indépendant ! Beaucoup plus soft que le premier et, cette fois-ci, Dean n'est pas malade. ;)

 **History de ce deuxième:** "Dean n'aurait jamais cru devoir être présent pour une échographie, de toute sa vie entière, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir ou de donner un enfant à quelqu'un. Mais quand son frère insiste pour qu'il accompagne Jo voir le docteur, Dean se dit qu'il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde."

Bonne lecture mes amis et j'attends vos reviews (n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre, je ne cracherais pas dessus, promis),

* * *

 ***-* Oui, docteur ? *-***

 ***\** **Deuxième OS** **/***

Je grogne alors que mon hamburger trouve sa place entre mes doigts. J'évite la sauce dégoulinante sur le point de franchir la barrière de mes pains et je mords dedans énergiquement avant de reporter mon attention vers mes deux congénères.

\- Et donc...

J'avale ma bouchée en grimaçant principalement à cause du fait que je n'ai pratiquement pas mâché le morceau.

\- Et donc tu t'es dit que j'accepterais de t'accompagner pour te voir te mettre à poil devant un docteur ? J'ai une tronche à m'asseoir dans une salle d'attente pour voir un putain de gynécologue ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sam plutôt, il a plus une tête de pervers que moi.

L'interpellé lève les yeux au ciel et je souris niaisement vers lui, plutôt content de ma petite réplique. Jo, quant à elle, lâche ses nuggets pour me lancer un regard meurtrier. Bon, ouais, je l'ai mérité celle-là.

\- C'est à toi que je le demande, Dean… S'il te plaît, ce rendez vous est important pour moi, je vais, enfin, connaître le sexe de mon enfant et c'est avec toi que je veux le partager !

\- Quelle idée aussi de vouloir un enfant pour toi toute seule ! Tu pouvais pas te trouver un mec qui aurait été ravi de t'y amener ?

Cette fois, Jo lâche un gros soupir de lassitude. Ce sujet de conversations était revenu sur le tapis une bonne vingtaine de fois, certes, à cause de moi, certes, mais, _bordel_ , on ne prenait pas une aussi grosse décision de ce genre toute seule ! L'éducation d'un môme, c'était à deux !

\- Tu devrais vraiment y aller, Dean. Jo compte sur toi.

J'envoie un regard lourd de reproche à mon frère qui semble faire comme si de rien n'était. J'allais le trucider !

\- T'y mets pas, toi aussi !

\- Dean ! Jo y tient et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse autant ! Ce n'est pas la mort d'aller à un rendez-vous chez un gynéco, si ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux devant sa question totalement grotesque. Moi, peur ? Non mais, oh, j'avais combattu tellement d'horreur que la peur ne faisait plus du tout parti de mon vocabulaire et j'allais lui prouver. C'est pas un gynéco qui va me rendre froussard !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Vous avez gagné ! J'irais à ton rendez vous de fillettes ! C'est quand et à quelle heure ?

Le regard de Jo s'illumine et je reporte mon attention sur ma dernière bouchée que j'avale rapidement en mâchouillant un peu mieux.

\- Dans moins de trente minutes.

Je tousse rapidement en levant mon visage vers elle mais je crois bien que je suis sur le point de m'étouffer à cause de ce foutu hamburger de mes deux alors Sam se penche un peu pour me frapper de son poing dans mon dos. En quelques secondes, je retrouve des couleurs et j'avale ma bière d'une traite, espérant qu'elle me redonne de la contenance.

\- Trente minutes ? Tu l'avais calculé, hein ?

\- Je m'attendais à devoir argumenter encore une bonne dizaine de minutes mais… Oui, c'était prémédité.

Je fronce les sourcils vers mon frère qui me regarde avec sa _bitch face_ totalement grotesque.

\- T'étais dans le coup, toi aussi je suppose ?

\- Affirmatif !

Génial. Vraiment génial. Je beugle dans ma barbe inexistante un bon nombre de saloperie avant de demander une nouvelle bière à la mignonne petite serveuse.

\- Et c'est qui ton gynéco ?

\- C'est un remplaçant, Docteur Castiel Novak.

Castiel ? Plutôt maboule de se faire prénommer avec un nom d'ange. Ses parents devaient être hyper croyants… ou complètement drogués. Au choix.

\- Et il est comment ? Vieux ? Bidonnant ? Bigleux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais eu encore.

Je soupire en m'avachissant sur la chaise et prend la bière que la serveuse vient de déposer sur la table. Mon après-midi était fichue, moi qui espérais être tranquille devant la téloche à me mater la saison complète de Breaking bad parce que, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de chasse en vue. Mais non, non, au lieu de ça, j'allais me retrouver devant un médecin entrain de trifouiller la chatte de ma pote. Palpitant.

\- Je te jure que tu me revaudras ça, Jo… Et toi, Sam, tu as intérêt à ne jamais en parler devant qui que ce soit !

Le dite Sammy lève les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant lourdement. Puis, vient le moment où je me lève pour payer l'addition grâce à l'argent gagné modestement au billard et où je me dirige vers mon _bébé_ pour amener Jo voir son fameux docteur.

La route se fait calmement sous les consignes de mon amie et les discussions vont bon train principalement tournées vers Ellen, la mère de Jo.

Lorsque cette dernière me montre un parking, elle m'apprend que nous sommes arrivés alors je m'y gare et descend de ma voiture, pas motivé le moins du monde. Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne vers un bâtiment délabré qui doit servir de clinique, je traîne le pas sans m'en rendre réellement compte. J'avais pas payé pour ça, non plus.

Nous nous retrouvons devant une femme à lunettes derrière un bureau blanc immaculé et je me racle la gorge pour qu'elle ose enfin poser un regard vers nous. Elle nous dévisage longuement et Jo prend la parole.

\- Nous venons pour voir le Docteur Novak.

\- Passez la porte, continuez tout droit et tournez à gauche à l'intersection, son bureau sera sur la droite et la salle d'attente à gauche.

\- Merci Madame.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire mais elle reporte très vite son attention sur son écran alors Jo et moi décidons de rejoindre la fameuse salle d'attente avant la pire séance de toute mon existence. Lorsque nous y arrivons, un couple attend patiemment et ils nous saluent jovialement. J'hoche simplement la tête avant de m'asseoir confortablement sur une chaise, mon bras sur le dossier d'une autre chaise et mon pied sur ma cuisse.

\- Dean ! Tiens toi bien, tu es dans une salle d'attente, bon sang !

\- Hé, j'suis pas à l'église, pas de quoi en faire un drame !

\- Tu es désespérant.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Elle me tape gentiment l'épaule et je vois l'homme devant moi nous regarder avec… envie ? Les patients étaient donc zinzins.

\- Cela fait combien de temps ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix plutôt aiguë du mec et je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. Il montre le ventre devenu rond de Jo.

\- J'sais pas, ça fait cinq mois, non ?

\- Quatre mois, Dean.

\- Quatre ? Et tu es sûr de connaître le sexe de ton gosse ?

La femme en face de moi me regarde de biais et je vois l'homme en faire de même. Je leur souris en bougeant les sourcils.

\- J'éduque pas les mômes, ça pleure pour un rien, ça chie tout le temps et ça te laisse même pas dormir plus de deux heures par nuit.

Cette fois, la femme me lance un regard furieux ce qui me fait d'autant rire.

\- Il n'est pas le père, c'est un ami.

Je grogne de mécontentement à sa phrase, prêt à lui balancer une vanne bien pompeuse, mais la porte du docteur s'ouvre. Une adolescente en sort toute souriante à petits pas comme si elle espérait pouvoir avoir un nouveau rendez vous dans la seconde. Je la regarde étrangement avant d'en comprendre la raison.

J'écarquille les yeux devant ce corps qui se présente à la porte. L'homme est fin mais semble finement musclé et je lève le regard vers son visage. Même s'il ne regarde pas dans ma direction, je peux apercevoir un visage fin, une petite barbe naissante sur son menton, un nez plutôt aquilin mais ce que je vois de plus fascinant est bien la pupille bleue qui se dégage de son œil. _Bordel_ , il a des yeux à se damner, ma parole.

\- C'est lui, le gynéco ?

Je murmure à l'oreille de Jo en lui montrant le docteur qui papote encore avec la jeune d'un geste du menton. Elle hoche la tête en posant sa paume sur son ventre avant de me regarder.

\- J'ai l'impression, oui, pourquoi ?

Je lève mes sourcils en la dévisageant.

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est pas gynéco qu'il aurait dû faire mais mannequin !

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus puisque je l'entends saluer sa patiente et se diriger vers nous. Je relève la tête, mon côté charmeur faisant son grand retour devant ce dieu grec et je reste encore plus sur les fesses quand mes yeux se font attraper dans cette mare bleue envoûtante. Il était absolument bandant.

\- Mme Harvelle ?

Jo se lève et empoigne fermement la main du docteur qui la sert en retour en la saluant.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il lui montre la porte de la main et se pousse un peu pour la laisser entrer. Elle me regarde me demandant de la suivre mais je suis comme pétrifié à cette vue si sublime. A vrai dire, je ne la regarde même pas, je ne vois que cet homme mûr.

\- Monsieur Harvelle ? Vous désirez rester dans la salle d'attente ?

\- Bordel, non ! Et.. je.. je suis un ami de Jo, docteur.

Le susnommé me sourit avant de m'inviter à entrer à mon tour, j'hoche la tête et me dirige vers la pièce où j'aperçois Jo me regarder avec un air de "j'ai tout vu, Dean, et j'ai tout compris". Je dandine sur mes pieds en attendant que Novak ferme la porte. J'entrevois Jo s'asseoir sur une table alors que docteur sexy s'installe sur une petite chaise calmement.

\- Alors, Madame Harvelle, comment vous sentez vous ?

Et il a une voix rauque de bonhomme à faire hurler le monde entier d'extase.

\- Très bien, docteur, j'ai encore quelques nausées à certains moments mais rien d'insupportable.

\- Pas de contractions ? De douleurs abdominales ? De jambes lourdes ?

Il lui pose des questions tout en soulevant son bas de tee-shirt pour mettre son ventre à l'air libre. J'avais pas du tout remarqué que son bide était aussi rond, c'était plutôt étonnant pour quatre mois de grossesse, non ?

\- Rien de tout ça.

\- Bien, pouvez vous baisser votre pantalon ? Ce sera plus facile pour la suite.

Il ouvre un couvercle avec ses doigts fins, magnifiques doigts d'ailleurs, et laisse le pot de... gel ? sur une sorte de table où un grand écran du style ordinateur est installé.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur cette chaise, Monsieur… ?

\- Appelez moi Dean, docteur Novak.

A nouveau ce sourire attendrissant dans MA direction. Je suis aux anges, sérieux.

\- Vous mangez sainement, équilibrée ?

C'était quoi cette question ? Il était nutritionniste aussi ?

\- J'essaye.

\- Vous fumez ? Consommez vous de la drogue régulièrement ?

… ? Dean se met à rire et cela lui vaut un regard étrange de son beau docteur. Enfin, un tic étrange. Du genre plissement de sourcils et tête penchée vers la gauche. Vraiment mignon tout plein.

\- Non, rien de tout ça.

Novak reprend ses esprits et allume son écran avant d'empoigner un tube étrange sur lequel il étale le sorte de gel.

\- Quatre mois, n'est ce pas ? Votre dossier a été plutôt bien rempli, c'est pas le cas de tous les médecins de bien suivre la procédure mais le vôtre a été méticuleux. C'est un bon avantage pour reprendre la relève.

\- Oui, Chuck était un bon gynéco.

Il pose le tube sur le ventre rond de Jo et il appuie dessus légèrement en observant consciencieusement l'écran. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et j'observe à mon tour la même machine que les deux autres. A vrai dire, je ne vois rien, je ne vois que des traces grises et noires alors je soupire de lassitude. Le visage du beau Novak se tourne vers moi.

\- Approchez vous Dean, venez derrière moi, je vais vous montrer le beau bébé de votre amie.

Je me lève tout sourire et ne me gêne pas pour me placer derrière le dos du magnifique gynéco. Je corse même la chose en posant mon avant bras sur son dossier et en me penchant vers son épaule. Pourtant, il ne semble pas le moins dérouté par le fait que je vienne d'envahir son espace personnel ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Le voilà.

J'arrête de le fixer et me concentre sur l'écran où mon sourire s'illumine.

\- Putain, Jo, je le vois ! Regarde !

\- Je sais Dean, je le vois aussi !

\- Mais… Il est gros, non ?

Un petit rire sort de la bouche du docteur et je me félicite intérieurement.

\- Non, il est dans les "normes" si je puis dire.

Il fait des impressions d'écran où il semble prendre les dimensions du môme, cliquant sur des touches adroitement et je me penche encore plus sur lui pour le regarder faire. Ce qu'il fait m'importe peu en fait, je profite juste de pouvoir sentir son parfum. Il sent terriblement bon.

\- Ce sera un beau bébé. A cette étape de la grossesse, nous le voyons entièrement formé. Vous voyez, il a ses deux petits bras devant, là, et ses jambes sont ici. Il semble être en plein étirement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je sais pas, je vois principalement sa grosse tête, moi.

A nouveau un petit rire suivi de celui de Jo qui me regarde tendrement.

\- Un bébé aura toujours la tête plus grosse que le corps, Dean, c'est pour cela que, lors de l'accouchement, une fois que celle-ci est sortie, il n'y a plus aucun problème pour le faire sortir entièrement.

\- Tu vas morfler à le faire sortir par ton trou, Jo...

Cette fois, le docteur tourne son visage vers moi et il semble surpris de me voir aussi proche. A vrai dire, en se tournant, sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne, de quoi gêner n'importe qui et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne s'écarte pas et me sourit simplement d'un air attendrissant.

\- Son organisme saura y faire face, Dean. Le corps humain est très complexe mais il est aussi extrêmement intelligent.

Je sens son souffle sur moi et je suis sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le champs… Je le devrais d'ailleurs, voir Novak me faire un bouche à bouche dans mon esprit devient terriblement palpitant à cet instant.

\- Vous avez déjà donné naissance ?

\- Plusieurs fois quand j'ai fait de l'humanitaire, je sais de quoi je parle.

Et je n'en doute pas le moins du monde. Il tourne son visage à nouveau vers l'écran, bougeant son bras par la même occasion pour un autre angle sur le ventre de Jo.

\- Vous avez des enfants, Novak ? Avez vous donné vous même naissance à l'un d'eux ?

Ma question était purement par curiosité. Oh oui, je désire vraiment connaître la situation matrimonial de mon cher médecin. Enfin, celui de Jo.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas de ce bord là, Dean, alors non, à part l'adoption où l'obtention d'une mère porteuse, mon choix d'avoir des enfants est très limité.

\- Ça tombe bien, je navigue sur le même terrain.

Je vois le visage de Novak se crisper et ses gestes s'arrêtent d'un bloc alors que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Jo lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, vainqueur, avant de reporter mon attention sur Novak qui a pris des teintes un peu rouges sur ses joues.

\- Vous… Oh ! Regardez Madame Harvelle ! Je peux vous donner le sexe de votre enfant si vous le désirez !

Je soupire silencieusement. J'étais à deux doigts, même pas, d'avoir une chance pour l'inviter à boire un verre mais non, non, docteur Novak avait dérivé le sujet sur le gosse. D'accord, nous étions là pour lui mais quand même !

\- Je suis là pour ça, docteur ! Alors ? Dites moi !

L'euphorie de la pièce commence à me donner des vertiges mais, je ne le dirais jamais, j'étais aussi excité que Jo à l'idée de savoir si j'allais devenir un sorte de tonton d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

\- C'est… une fille !

\- Tu vas être maman d'une petite Jo ! Bordel, je vais être tonton d'une belle petite blondinette !

Je me dirige vers elle en écartant les bras avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle répond à mon étreinte en pleurant de joie alors que je lui embrasse le front, la félicitant, comblé. Puis, une fois notre bonne humeur plus ou moins calmée, je me retourne vers Novak qui nous regarde avec une lueur amusée et attendrissante. A ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête mais je me dirige vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

\- Merci docteur !

Je le sens tendu dans un premier temps mais très vite, il répond à mon étreinte maladroitement en riant vivement.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand chose, Dean, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir apporté un peu de bonheur.

Je me recule un peu en lui souriant de toutes mes dents, mon sourire charmeur refaisant à nouveau surface.

\- Vous savez ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureux ? Que vous acceptiez de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir !

Les joues du docteur redeviennent cramoisies mais il finit par hocher la tête timidement.

\- Un verre, oui, pourquoi pas.

Mon visage se tourne vers Jo qui me regarde d'un air "tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre vieux" mais je m'en fiches parce que je suis autant comblé que si ce gosse était de moi et que j'en découvrais le sexe. Alors je souris bêtement en les observant continuer la séance avant que, finalement, Jo descende de la table. Puis, leurs mains se serrent mais lorsque Castiel Novak me tend la sienne, je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- On se dit à ce soir alors, Dean ?

\- A quelle heure terminez vous ?

Nos mains se serrent mais aucune pression vient briser l'échange, nous nous touchons simplement la main, goûtant juste la chaleur de l'autre dans notre paume.

\- Dix neuf heures trente.

\- Alors je serais devant le bâtiment à l'heure dite, Novak.

Je m'éloigne en brisant notre touché mais je sens sa main s'agripper à nouveau à la mienne.

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Appelez moi Castiel, Dean.

J'hoche la tête, retrouve Jo devant l'entrée et alors qu'on s'éloigne après de nouveaux adieux, je me penche vers elle en souriant.

\- La prochaine séance, n'hésites pas à me demander de t'accompagner, d'accord ?

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

* * *

 **Je fais un petit commentaire à Nolta : "Si tu as lu cet OS sache que, non, je ne suis pas enceinte et que j'ai fait cette écho au feeling alors pardonne moi si tu remarques des incohérences ;)".**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce deuxième OS vous a plu comme il m'a plu à l'écrire.**

 **Bisous bisous et au troisième si vous êtes toujours partant !**


	3. Radiologue

Oyé, oyé !

Troisième OS de ce projet totalement loufoque avec un Dean physiquement cassé (un peu) et un Cas toujours aussi Cas !

 _Je remercie particulièrement deux bêtas pour m'avoir donné chacune leurs opinions et corrections, elles ont été adorables sur tous les points._

 **Résumé:** "Dean a mal à la hanche, à cause de cette foutue chasse aux loups-garous. Parce que Monsieur a eu le malheur de se réceptionner comme un malpropre sur des palettes en bois qu'une entreprise avait laissé à l'abandon. C'était une broutille, pas grand chose, mais Sam avait décidé de prendre les commandes pour améliorer son état et Dean en fut plus que ravi."

J'attends vos avis et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, (Smack !)

* * *

 ***-* Oui, docteur ? *-***

 ***\** **Troisième OS** **/***

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que ma hanche fait des siennes.

C'est parti d'un rien, d'un banal accident sur une chasse aux grands méchants loups. Une malheureuse palette laissée dans un coin pour bien me faire chier.

Il a fallu que l'horrible chien enragé me jette dessus, évidemment, me coince la jambe dans un des trous, inévitablement, et que je m'évertue à vouloir m'extraire de ce bordel tout seul, forcément.

Sam a voulu m'aider, bon samaritain qu'il est, mais manque de bol, j'ai voulu jouer les gros durs… Ça m'apprendra, tiens.

Bref, deux semaines à souffrir le martyre comme un abruti fini.

Quoique, et c'est ça le plus étrange, certains jours, je pète la forme. Littéralement. Je peux sautiller partout sans en souffrir une seule seconde.

Certains jours, c'est pire, comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Ce matin, en me levant, j'ai posé mon pied droit au sol en pensant que la douleur était partie et, bam, ma hanche a craqué et fait un mouvement étrange.

Un putain de mouvement comme si elle allait se décrocher de mon bassin ! J'allais finir unijambiste à cette allure.

Oh non, bien sûr que non, c'était impensable pour Sam que je reste avec cette douleur plus de deux jours. Durant cette période de calme après la fameuse chasse, mon idiot de frère a pris le téléphone pour prendre un rendez-vous avec un médecin, qui lui a conseillé de prendre rendez-vous pour une radio…

Une radio, moi ? Dean Winchester ?

C'était une blague…

"Faut savoir se faire soigner, frérot !" m'a-t-il dit de son sourire à m'en donner la gerbe. J't'en donnerais des soins, moi.

\- Arrête de bouder, Dean !

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Explique-moi ta gueule d'enterrement, alors ?

Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante, le maudissant de tous les noms.

Ce connard de loup n'a pas pu se concentrer sur mon idiot de frère, plutôt ? Il paraît tellement à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux, alors que moi, je hais tout ce qui touche aux ustensiles bizarres et blouses blanches à réveiller un mort.

Les salles d'attentes sont même pire que l'enfer, et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai pas aimé cet endroit. Pour dire.

\- Tu vas juste te mettre en caleçon et te placer sur une petite estrade pour qu'il prenne en photo tes hanches, c'est vraiment pas difficile.

\- Je t'emmerde, Sammy.

Je me laisse tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise en balançant ma tête en arrière. Une radio… Bordel, heureusement que j'ai fini par lui faire sa fête, à l'autre chien cannibale.

D'ailleurs, sur toutes les créatures que j'ai pu croiser, y'en a pas une qui a des dons en médecine, non ? Dieu peut pas envoyer des gentilles bêtes médecins ? En admettant que ce père à deux balles existe...

Je paierais cher pour avoir une putain de belle infirmière qui me soignerait juste en me touchant la peau… Ou autre chose… Nom de nom, sûr que je lui fais toucher autre chose.

Je ricane soudainement avant de faire passer ça pour une quinte de toux. Pas besoin que mon abruti de cadet me demande à quoi je pense.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Fais chier ! Je secoue mes épaules en réponse et me concentre sur les patients assis autour de moi. Moyenne d'âge : trois mille ans, et encore, je suis gentil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter, hein ? Les médecins sont curieux, non ? Quand ce ne sont pas de gros indifférents.

"Bonjour, je suis Dean Winchester, vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Je suis le plus grand et recherché des chasseurs de surnaturel. Vous savez, buter des démons et des fantômes, tout ce foutu bordel ? Non ? Bref, la douleur à ma hanche ? C'est en essayant de poignarder un loup-garou dans le cœur mais, ces bêtes-là sont coriaces alors il m'a fait valdinguer sur une palette et depuis, tadam, j'ai la hanche en compote."

Pas sûr que cette explication soit recevable, hein ?

\- Tu as ta carte vitale ?

\- Mfff.

\- Et en langage humain ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai.

Il me prend pour qui, sérieusement ? J'suis pas attardé, je sais ce dont ils ont besoin. C'est quand même moi qui amenait mon cadet chez le médecin quand il avait mal au ventre. Non mais.

\- Monsieur Winchester ?

Je me lève en faisant les gros yeux à mon frère alors qu'il était sur le point de me suivre. Je vais m'en sortir sans lui, merci bien. Je le vois se rasseoir et il me souhaite bonne chance. Bonne chance ? Il est pas sérieux quand même ?

Je rejoins une petite infirmière et je la suis dans le long couloir blanc avant qu'elle ne me montre une autre salle d'attente… Elle se fout de ma gueule, là ?

\- Excusez-moi, je dois attendre encore longtemps ?

\- Plus pour très longtemps, Monsieur. Je devais faire votre radio moi-même mais le radiologue, Dr Novak, va vous la passer.

J'ai le droit d'avoir un radiologue ? C'est pas censé être une infirmière qui me passe tous les tests avant que ce soit le docteur qui déchiffre les photos ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est le radiologue qui…

\- Oui, ça, j'ai compris. Pourquoi ?

Elle se contente de secouer les épaules avant de m'abandonner dans cette nouvelle salle lugubre. J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter que Sam me suive… Ça m'arrive d'être intelligent parfois ? Ou c'est juste occasionnel ?

Je m'installe sur une chaise, les nerfs encore plus à vifs que tout à l'heure. Déjà que la patience n'est pas l'une de mes plus grandes qualités…

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Je relève le visage vers la voix grave et… Et je bug. Seigneur… Il a des yeux bleus de malade… Je me vois dans un oasis de bonheur ou sur une île paradisiaque entourée d'une mer bleue transparente et d'un soleil d'azur. Le pied.

J'observe les traits de ce visage, absolument de toute beauté. Il est fin, avec une barbe mal rasée qui lui donne un côté revêche, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui semblent doux comme de la soie et un sourire absolument lumineux.

\- Monsieur Winchester ?

\- Dean, mon nom est Dean.

Il plisse le front et baisse légèrement le visage vers son épaule. Nom d'une pipe, du sex-appeal terrible là.

\- Euh… Bien, Dean… Pouvez-vous me suivre ?

\- Yep.

Je me lève rapidement et lui emboîte le pas avec une volonté dont j'ignorais l'existence. Moi, heureux de partir me faire ausculter ? A mettre dans les annales !

\- Pour quelle raison ai-je le privilège d'avoir LE docteur pour me passer aux rayons ?

\- Les assistantes sont débordées de travail et j'essaye d'accorder mon temps pour qu'elles puissent améliorer leurs conditions de travail.

\- Oh, c'est tout à votre honneur.

Il sourit dans ma direction et je sens mon cœur accélérer la cadence. Je baisse mon regard vers son corps qui se meut dans ce couloir et ce que je vois me fait saliver. Il est musclé, à en croire ses biceps et ses jambes, et il a des fesses merveilleusement bien dessinées. Un dieu grec, cet homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de souffrir énormément.

\- Ça dépend des jours, en fait.

Mais à cet instant, ce n'est absolument pas ma hanche qui me fait un mal de chien. Je me sens durcir en m'imaginant entre les fesses de ce beau docteur. Nom de dieu, à quoi je pense ?!

\- Si vous voulez bien entrer.

Il me montre une petite porte et je me dépêche de l'ouvrir. Il faut vite que je déguerpisse de ce lieu, sinon, je vais le violer illico presto. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la pièce qui me fait face mais mon cerveau se concentre sur chaque recoin, imaginant très, très bien les positions favorables pour un corps à corps endiablé…

\- Pouvez-vous enlever vos chaussures, jean et T-shirt ?

\- Pardon ?

Il lit dans mon esprit ou quoi ? Il veut coucher avec moi ? J'en ai des palpitations dans chacune de mes vei…

\- Je ne dois avoir aucun tissu pour prendre les clichés, Dean.

J'entrouvre la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Ah ouais, logique, sauf que non, c'est absolument pas possible.

\- Euh.. ouais mais non.

Il plisse le front et baisse de nouveau le visage. Bordel, cette expression me donne encore plus la trique !

\- Enfin… Vous êtes là pour une radio, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ou-Ouais mais, je... je peux pas...

Il est hors de question que tu aperçoives mon engin tendu au max sous le tissu. La honte, putain. J'pouvais pas tomber sur un laideron ?

\- De quoi avez-vous honte, Dean ? A ce que je vois, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de sportif et vous avez un beau physique… Vous avez des cicatrices que vous ne voulez pas que je voie, peut-être ?

Un beau physique ? Il peut pas se taire ! J'ai le cœur au niveau de mon entrejambe maintenant !

\- No-Non..

\- Une brûlure ? Quelque chose dont vous avez honte ?

Honte, oui. Absolument honte. Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'il se marre en me voyant réagir aussi rapidement, hein ? Comme un ado en manque de sexe… Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me retenir ? Bordel de merde.

\- Honte, oui.

Il médite en me dévisageant toujours de ses yeux trop bleus et, quand je le vois se mordre la lèvre innocemment, mon sexe tressaute. Si je ne sors pas dans les prochaines minutes, je vais finir par commettre un viol… Véritablement.

\- Peut-être… Peut-être que je pourrais prendre un autre rendez-vous ?

Et penser à me vider les bourses avant de venir ! Je suis une putain de midinette, c'est pas possible ! J'ai à nouveau le droit au tic favori de mon beau docteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui aura changé entre aujourd'hui et plus tard ? Si c'est quelque chose sur votre corps, pensez-vous que ça aura disparu dans les jours à venir ?

Si je baise quelqu'un avant de venir, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais, oh, j'allais quand même pas lui balancer ça en plein visage… Ne pense pas à lui en mettre plein le visage, non, non, non !

Je déglutis difficilement en me concentrant pour ne pas baisser le regard vers le vrai problème !

\- Je pense, oui...

Je l'entends soupirer et je le vois regarder vers la droite. J'en profite rapidement pour baisser mon regard… La bête est bien sortie, nom d'une pipe… J'essaye de me déhancher discrètement pour cacher au mieux cette érection d'ado pré-pubère… Je stoppe tous mes gestes quand il repose son regard sur moi et je rougis ostensiblement.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, alors une prochaine séance vous sera accordée. Cependant, je suis confus mais vous allez devoir payer celle-ci…

\- Pas-Pas de problème.

Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, yes ! A cette pensée, mon sexe semble s'emballer de mécontentement puisqu'il se redresse encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et, là, je fais l'erreur fondamentale d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Oh !

Oh ? Oh, Oh, quoi ? Non, non, non… Non, il n'a pas vu, pas compris ! Impossible ! Tuez-moi ! Sur le champ !

\- Vous avez une érection, c'est ça ?

Bordel ! Je lâche un cri terrifiant _-c'est ce que j'en perçois-_ et je prie le seigneur _-oui, à mettre dans les annales aussi-_ pour disparaître maintenant. J'vous en prie, Dieu, foudroyez-moi !

\- Enlevez votre jean, Dean.

Quelle autorité ! Je lève le regard vers lui, mes joues encore plus cramoisies que précédemment, et je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Non, non, non… Mais vas-y, connard de sexy-beau mec, marre-toi !

\- Non.

\- Bien.

Je le vois sourire avant qu'il ne s'avance pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi. Il fait quoi, là ? Y'a un bouton dans le coin pour rameuter toute la bande de la clinique, c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Vous…

\- Détendez-vous, Dean.

Ses belles mains graciles se posent sur sa blouse et il l'enlève avec des gestes fluides et terriblement bandants… Il essaye de m'exciter encore plus que je ne le suis ? Il veut voir jusqu'où je peux me retenir, c'est ça ? Une fois qu'il m'aura vu jouir devant lui, il va finir par hurler de rire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux mourir.

\- A-Arrêtez...

Depuis quand je ne suis plus maître de mon corps ? Depuis quand je bégaye comme un idiot alors qu'il est question de sexe ? Depuis qu'un homme à l'allure 100% hétéro se déshabille devant moi ! Voilà, ma foutue réponse de mes deux !

Je vois la blouse tomber au sol et j'avale rapidement ma salive. Ce docteur est en train de me torturer. Il me regarde encore alors que sa chemise tombe également au sol et je reste pétrifié devant ce torse entièrement dénudé. Il le sait qu'il est beau gosse ?

 _\- Vous voulez que je m'arrête, Dean ?_

Il a une voix suave et délicieuse qui me durcit d'autant plus _-comme si c'était possible-_ et je secoue négativement la tête. Pour quelle raison je voudrais m'enfuir maintenant, hein ? Peu importe qu'il finisse par rire à gorge déployée, je vais avoir le droit à des rêves succulents dès ce soir.

Il déboutonne son jean noir, à présent et, toujours avec grâce, il enlève son pantalon de ses pieds pour se retrouver simplement muni d'un boxer bleu assorti à ses yeux. Les miens le scrutent sans détour, hypnotisés.

Est-ce normal qu'un radiologue se déshabille pour « détendre » un patient ou il le fait juste parce que je le branche autant qu'il me branche ? Je relève le visage vers le sien et le regard qu'il me transmet me laisse sur le cul. Je perçois autant de luxure dans ses pupilles que dans les miennes que j'en oublie de respirer.

 _\- Vous devriez en faire autant, Mr Winchester._

Ce n'est pas simplement sa voix qui me fait m'activer à enlever chaque couche sur moi, mais son érection bien visible qui se dessine à travers le tissu. Il est autant excité que moi ! Jackpot ! Je me retrouve rapidement dans la même tenue que le dieu grec devant moi et pourtant, aucun de nous ne fait un pas pour rejoindre l'autre.

 _\- En avez-vous toujours honte, Dean ?_

\- J'aurais honte de partir maintenant...

Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur le fascinant visage du radiologue et il se mord la lèvre en me lançant un regard plus qu'équivoque.

 _\- Alors ne partez pas et laissez-moi m'occuper de votre histoire de hanche déboîtée._

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était.

 _\- Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de mes services ?_

J'avance d'un pas, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui, et je lève le bras pour poser ma paume sur la joue mal rasée de mon terriblement sensuel futur partenaire. Il se laisse caresser en ne bougeant pas le moins du monde, mais son souffle devient saccadé et je perds toute raison.

\- Bordel que si !

Je me jette sur ses lèvres avec une telle fièvre que nos dents s'entrechoquent mais je m'en fiche et il me semble que lui aussi. Nos langues s'entremêlent, nos mains se touchent, nos sexes se collent entre eux. Chaque geste que je fais semble correspondre à la perfection à ceux de Novak.

Rapidement, il me fait reculer contre le mur froid de la pièce et il envoie valdinguer tout ce qui se trouve près de lui en ne cessant pas de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Il embrasse comme un dieu et il touche comme un ange. Je me sens libre entre ses mains et cette sensation est absolument grisante.

Nos boxers finissent au sol et ses hanches amènent son sexe à frictionner le mien m'envoyant des pics de plaisirs à m'en faire perdre la boule. Je crois n'avoir jamais soupiré autant pour… si peu. Et pourtant, je me sens à deux doigts de me déverser contre mon putain de torse alors que je n'en suis qu'à des foutus préliminaires. De quoi faire enrager le monde entier.

\- Doc... Docteur...

 _\- Mmhhh... Hannn... Dean..._

A priori, je ne suis pas le seul à être en chien, nom de nom… Et mon prénom susurré par une voix aussi sensuelle me rend encore plus fébrile que je ne le suis déjà. Une première. Vraiment. Ses mouvements de bassins deviennent plus brusques et je sens sa paume enserrer mon membre au bord du précipice. Je baisse le regard vers l'action et ce que je vois me cambre davantage. Il se caresse en même temps et la friction de nos deux peaux me rend pantelant et… et je jouis en posant mon crâne contre le mur, lâchant un son orgasmique dans l'air. Deux secondes chrono avant que je n'entende également un cri jouissif me suivre et une substance se déverser sur mon torse.

Je viens d'avoir un orgasme avec une rapidité déconcertante… La honte s'empare de moi aussi vite que mon orgasme et je rougis d'autant plus. Génial. D'accord, je venais de prendre un pied phénoménal mais il est hors de question que ce magnifique radiologue ne se souvienne de moi qu'à cette vitesse… Mon égo vient d'en prendre un sacré coup !

\- Dé-Désolé...

Un rire emplit l'air et je me sens vraiment mal… Libido de merde.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus très fier de ma performance, Dean…

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

Je le sens s'éloigner et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés, je le vois s'habiller. Je ne tarde pas à faire de même en évitant de poser mes iris vers lui. Performance zéro, Dean… Et j'me vante d'être une bête de sexe, c'est une blague ?!

\- Peut-être que nous devrions nous revoir… Qu'en pensez-vous, Dean ?

Un rencard ? Une deuxième chance de lui montrer ce que vaut véritablement Dean Winchester ? Bien sûr que j'accepte !

\- C'est même chaudement recommandé, Dr Novak...

Je termine de boutonner mon jean et j'entends de nouveau un rire envahir la pièce. Je lève les yeux vers le radiologue, me demandant clairement quelle mouche l'a piqué. Peut-être qu'il se marre véritablement, maintenant ?

\- Dean ?

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Les hanches...

C'est à mon tour de plisser le front et de le dévisager sans comprendre.

\- Quoi les hanches ?

\- Vous êtes là pour une radio, non ? Vous êtes peut-être plus à l'aise pour passer aux rayons maintenant...

Ma main trouve sa place sur mon front et c'est mon rire qui emplit l'air à son tour. Les hanches, mais oui.

\- Les hanches, ouais… La radio...

Quel idiot ! Je souris et mon magnifique médecin me sourit en retour.

Pas besoin de dire que ma séance a été longue… Imaginez la tête de mon frère en train de patienter dans la salle d'attente ! Et, oh, c'est de sa faute aussi si je me retrouve dans cette situation et, pour sa peine _–et mon plus grand bonheur-,_ je vais le faire poireauter encore un peu… Juste un peu…


	4. Psychologue

Hello citoyens de FF !

Je reviens avec un chapitre de MSF intitulé "Psychologue" et **WARNING** : ce chapitre est entièrement loufoque et dément et j'ai adoré l'écrire !

 _Merci à ma Arya qui a été légèrement troublée par ce chapitre !_

 **Résumé:** "Dean se retrouve malgré lui enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Par accident. Le motif : tentative de suicide. Sam ne peut pas l'aider mais d'après les médecins, seul le psychologue référent peut le faire. Dean aurait ri s'ils n'avaient pas eu raison."

Bonne lecture mes amis, des bisous,

* * *

 ***-* Oui, docteur ? *-***

 ***\** **Quatrième OS** **/***

La scène a du être particulièrement choquante. Pas pour moi. Ni pour Sammy. Mais pour la femme de ménage.

Retrouver un homme mort dans un lit sur son lieu de travail va sans doute être gravé dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

Qu'avait pensé mon abruti de frère en allant chercher de quoi manger ? Ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'allais avoir de quoi grignoter en revenant d'entre les morts mais… Me laisser seul, techniquement décédé, dans une chambre de motel qui comprend un nettoyage ?

J'en grogne encore d'exaspération.

Maintenant, je me retrouve dans un hôpital pour "tentative de suicide" et mon frère n'a pas le bras assez long pour me faire sortir d'ici avant une bonne semaine. Vie de merde.

Au moins, j'avais eu les informations que je voulais en papotant avec la Mort durant mon bref séjour avant ma réanimation.

Je soupire en me redressant de mon lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour en admirer le paysage. Une usine nucléaire. La vue magnifique était en option ? Sam a dû rater une ligne en m'inscrivant sur le formulaire pour obtenir une chambre individuelle.

Je grogne à nouveau, buvant le café exécrable que l'infirmière a bien voulu m'apporter, et je tourne la tête en entendant un petit toc sur la porte de ma chambre.

Le psy, sans aucun doute. Voilà que je vais me taper un psychologue alors que, non, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

\- Entrez.

Je me détourne de la porte, fusillant l'usine devant moi, clairement mécontent de ma situation. Un séjour dans l'au-delà et, hop, je me retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? C'est un cauchemar.

\- Bonjour, Mr Winchester. Dean, c'est bien ça ? Puis-je vous appeler ainsi ?

L'homme a une voix rauque, suave, qui est bien agréable pour mes tympans et j'en oublie un instant d'être antipathique. Je lui accorde cette faveur en hochant la tête et je me retourne vers la voix.

J'entrouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Dieu que cet homme est bandant. Yeux bleus lumineux, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, visage fin et un sourire léger qui se reflète dans son regard. _Whaou_ , vraiment alléchant ce docteur.

\- Bien. Je suis Castiel Novak, psychologue référent dans cet établissement. Il me semble que vous n'aviez pas hâte de faire ma connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas hâte de quoi ? Si l'infirmière m'avait dit à quel point le psy était beau et foutrement bien gaulé, t'inquiète pas que j'aurais demandé une séance bien plus tôt. Je me contente de sourire en réponse, de mon sourire charmeur qui fait fondre tout le monde.

Je le vois rougir en baissant le regard vers son bloc-notes gentiment placé entre ses longs doigts fins et je m'avance un peu plus vers lui pour m'installer sur la rambarde au bout de mon lit.

Lorsqu'il redresse le visage après avoir inscrit quelques mots sur la feuille de papier, je lui montre la petite chaise à un mètre devant moi de la main pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Un mètre de distance que je pouvais réduire à tout moment sans qu'il ne le réalise. Intéressant.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis deux jours, comment allez-vous ?

Il s'installe aisément, prenant une posture professionnelle qui me fait encore plus saliver. Je le dévisage des pieds à la tête, juste pour m'imaginer le corps magnifiquement bien taillé en-dessous de la couche de vêtements, et j'agrippe la rambarde de mes deux paumes de chaque côté de mon corps, histoire de bien mettre en avant mes pectoraux. Hé, ouais, mon mignon, moi aussi je suis plutôt bien fourni.

\- Je vais bien, Castiel, vraiment très bien.

Il noie ses yeux saphir dans les miens, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde l'esprit ou un truc aussi loufoque mais étrangement je n'arrive pas à me soustraire. Ses yeux me fascinent. Ce mec me fascine en plus de me faire fantasmer.

\- Votre geste était pourtant un appel au secours, no-

\- Non. Je devais le faire. Simplement.

Son sourcil gauche se redresse et il penche légèrement le visage vers son épaule. Il a une moue enfantine malgré le fait qu'il doit avoir une trentaine d'années et j'adore ça.

\- Vous deviez le faire ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses magnifiques lèvres rosées et le bout de son stylo trouve sa place entre ces dernières. Je me concentre sur ce geste naturelle mais indéniablement sensuelle. Sa bouche est entrouverte et j'aperçois sa langue tournoyer autour du Bic. Je suis comme hypnotisé et mon palet s'assèche immédiatement. Je déglutis en déviant mon regard vers ses pupilles qui me fixent toujours autant.

Je n'arrive pas à cerner ce qu'il me transmet à travers ses yeux océans. Me fait-il du charme ? Des avances en étant aussi foutrement sexy ? Ou est-ce dans sa nature ? _Bordel_ que cette bouche est attirante.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous aider ?

 _Oh_ , bien sûr que si, je peux vous aider : à vous détendre, vous faire grimper au septième ciel, vous…

\- A vous comprendre ? A vous lire ? Vous allez me laisser me débrouiller tout seul, non ?

Vous débrouillez tout seul ? _Dieu, non_ ! Je serais même le plus parfait des amants, je lécherais chaque partie de votre corps, je me laisserais me faire dominer par…

\- Dean ? A quoi pensez-vous ?

La main du psychologue se balance devant mon champ de vision, me ramenant à la réalité et je sursaute idiotement. A quoi je pense ? Faut-il vraiment que je lui dise ? Ne voit-il pas mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit ? N'entend-t-il pas mon cœur tambouriner énergiquement contre ma cage thoracique ? N'est-il pas surpris d'entendre mon souffle devenir irrégulier ?

\- Dean ?

Je pose mon regard sur lui et je le vois changer de visage. Il est d'abord curieux puis surpris avant de finir par être intimidé. Moi, je l'intimide ? _D'accord_ , mes yeux doivent lui transmettre un désir ardent puisque, _ouais_ , j'ai un besoin pressant de ne faire qu'un avec lui mais c'est à cause de ce magnifique dieu grec que je suis dans cet état. Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi délicieusement alléchant, _bordel._

Je vois sa pomme d'Adam déglutir difficilement et ses yeux me scrutent comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Donc ses mimiques qui m'ont chauffé étaient involontaires…

Il finit par relever les yeux, lentement, vers mon visage, s'arrêtant quelques secondes de trop, pour être véritablement innocent, sur mes lèvres avant de les noyer dans les miens. A cet instant, j'arrête de respirer.

Il y a autant d'envie dans ses pupilles que dans les miennes. Il me veut comme je le veux. Je me mords la lèvre et son regard est aimanté vers mon geste. Je vois sa langue sortir de son antre pour passer lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Je suis subjugué par sa beauté innocente.

 _\- C'est une très mauvaise idée..._

Sa voix est rauque, mâle, viril. Mon sexe tressaute. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Vous voulez me comprendre, non ? Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen...

Je souris, carnassier, et me redresse gracieusement. Tout mon sang est rassemblé dans un seul et même endroit, je le sens, ce flux qui ne demande qu'à être extérioriser.

Je le vois dévier son regard vers la porte fermée de ma chambre comme s'il avait peur d'être démasqué par une infirmière ou un médecin.

\- Il y a un verrou si jamais ça t'angoisse.

Mon commentaire et mon tutoiement soudain ont au moins l'effet de lui faire tourner son visage vers moi et il se lève subitement, le regard toujours aussi fiévreux. En fait, sa beauté n'est plus du tout innocente mais sauvage et je lâche un grognement appréciateur.

S'il veut être celui au commande, je le laisse faire sans problème.

 _\- Je suis sur mon lieu de travail et je ne couche pas avec mes patients._

\- Ça tombe plutôt bien, je ne veux pas être ton patient et je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi mais que tu me _baises_.

C'est cru, bestial, proche de la vulgarité mais ça me fait un bien fou. Il agrippe le col de mon t-shirt avec brutalité et ce geste me donne encore plus la trique. Et voilà que je deviens _maso_.

 _\- Je ne suis pas du genre à baiser avec quelqu'un..._

Vraiment ? Sa sauvagerie me donne au contraire plus de matière à en être persuadé.

\- Alors changeons tes putains d'habitudes.

Une lueur magnifiquement perverse passe dans ses pupilles, me rendant encore plus pantelant que je ne le suis actuellement, et il finit par poser ses lèvres durement sur les miennes. Le baiser est brut, assoiffé, et je me mets à y répondre avec autant de bestialité.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait une personne témointe de la scène mais je suis sûr qu'on en choquerait plus d'un. Je sens sa poigne se serrer encore plus sur mon col, m'interdisant de fuir ou de faire machine arrière - _comme si j'en avais envie_ -, et sa langue trouve sa place entre mes lèvres.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été embrassé de la sorte et, _bordel_ , que ce changement me plaît. Je le laisse prendre les commandes, n'ayant aucunement envie de faire disparaître la bête qui sommeille en lui, et me laisse guider selon ses envies.

Il me balance tel un objet facilement empoignable sur le matelas du lit et il se met à lâcher un grognement bestial qui me rend fébrile. En quelques secondes, je le vois se débattre avec sa chemise nacrée et je décide de le suivre avec la même vivacité.

Il garde sa cravate autour du cou et enjambe avec élégance et animosité la rambarde du lit avant de terminer à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il me sonde, m'envoie un regard tellement ardent que je lâche un soupir de frustration.

 _\- Je ne suis pas un dominant..._

Je grogne de mécontentement à sa phrase. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se persuader, qu'il a honte d'être aussi bestial, mais avant que je ne puisse rétorquer, je sens de nouveau ses lèvres se jeter sur les miennes. Mes mains s'enroulent autour de sa taille, je le griffe alors que son bassin se frotte douloureusement contre mon entre-jambe.

J'ai terriblement chaud et je ne suis pas le seul. C'est bien la première fois que je me laisse faire sans rechigner, _bordel_.

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça..._

Il se redresse tellement vite que je reste hagard le temps de quelques secondes et, pendant ce temps-là, je sens mon pantalon et mon boxer disparaître de mes jambes. Puis, alors que je me redresse à mon tour sur mes coudes, je vois son membre frapper le bas de son ventre alors qu'il descendait son caleçon.

Finalement, peut-être est-il simplement en manque ? Je ne divague pas plus alors que je sens ses doigts humides de salives contourner mon entrée. Je me crispe involontairement lorsque je sens son doigt me remplir. Il est franchement en manque d'après moi parce qu'il ne prend pas le temps de me préparer convenablement.

Il est juste impatient, avide et brusque. Pour autant, je ne déteste pas ça, bien au contraire. Je me tords légèrement de douleur alors que je sens trois de ses doigts faire des cercles volumineux dans mon étau étroit.

\- Castiel...

Je serre ma mâchoire, ayant encore suffisamment mal pour ne pas être entièrement dans l'action. Je suis sur le point de supplier d'arrêter ce psychologue loin d'être doux comme un agneau mais il se retire brutalement alors je redresse le visage subitement, me demandant clairement ce qui lui prenait, et je tombe sur des pupilles dilatées au maximum.

Il devrait me faire peur au lieu de m'exciter, il y a forcément un truc qui cloche chez moi, ma parole !

 _\- Vous allez regretter…_

\- Ferme-la, putain, et prends-moi !

Ne venais-je pas de dire que j'étais à deux doigts de le supplier d'arrêter ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Il entre en moi tellement vite que je me cambre dans le même mouvement, souhaitant par tous les moyens faire disparaître la souffrance de l'acte. Mes doigts se referment sur les draps du lit, je ne les sens presque plus d'ailleurs tellement ils sont crispés depuis un moment.

Je sens les siens m'agripper fermement les hanches, les relevant par la même occasion, et je sais que je vais avoir des foutues marques sur la peau à cause de lui. Affamé, assoiffé, je ne sais même plus comment le décrire. Une bête enragée.

Ses mouvements de va et vient se font de plus en plus présents et deviennent de plus en plus forts. Je perle de sueurs devant l'intensité de la scène.

Puis, alors que je le sens freiner quelques peu la cadence, je m'interroge sur la suite. Et il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour le savoir. Il me retourne brutalement, mon ventre s'avachit sur le matelas tandis que le cher Novak me relève le fessier.

J'ai mon souffle erratique, aussi irrégulier que le jour où j'ai du sprinter après un métamorphe, et je crois que mon cerveau est sur le point de clamser.

Son sexe entre en moi à nouveau, toujours aussi durement, mais cette fois, je lâche un soupir de satisfaction. Mon dieu que j'aime cette sensation, le sentir me remplir jusqu'à la garde.

Il effectue de nouveaux mouvements et je crie lorsqu'il bute mon organe. Je vais mourir, mourir d'extase.

Je l'entends murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles tandis qu'il me pilonne de plus en plus rapidement. Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens qui parlaient pendant l'acte mais sa voix, à lui, est tellement agréable, tellement excitante que s'il s'arrêtait, je lui demanderais de reprendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, je me suis perdu dans les affres du plaisir, cinq minutes ? Vingt ? L'espace temps a disparu. Je suis simplement un homme comblé dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.

Je finis par jouir bruyamment, tous mes muscles se contractent et je ressens encore plus son membre majestueux me remplir. Je crois que cette sensation lui a autant plu que pour moi puisqu'il se déverse dans la seconde dans un râle mélodieux.

Il ne me lâche pas, cependant, durant le laps de temps dont nous avons besoin pour nous remettre de l'orgasme. Je m'en fiche, pour ma part, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Bordel que c'était bon. Différent mais bon.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, je le sens s'éloigner de moi alors je redresse le visage vers lui et me laisse tomber sur le matelas, encore essoufflé. Il se rhabille calmement, posant ses yeux sur ce qu'il fait. Je regrette de ne pas avoir son regard sur moi, maintenant.

\- Verdict, docteur ? Suis-je bon à enfermer ?

\- Je crois, en effet, que les docteurs se sont laissés quelque peu emportés.

Je me redresse du lit, un sourire sincère se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Ah, enfin je n'étais pas vu comme un putain de suicidaire.

\- Je vais même signer votre autorisation de sortie.

Je le dévisage sans comprendre. Comment ça une autori- ? Je vais sortir ? Aussi vite ? Simplement parce que j'ai couché avec le psy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous autorise à partir.

\- Simplement parce que j'ai couché avec toi ?

Castiel laisse un demi-sourire apparaître sur son visage et je reste incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas vu une seule once de faiblesse en vous. Disons qu'habituellement, je ne traite pas mes patients de la sorte, une première, mais la conclusion en est la même.

\- Vous avez pu voir ça en me dominant comme un assoiffé ?

\- C'est ça.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Finalement, je m'en fous puisque je suis libre à présent. Il écrit sur une feuille, remet sa veste et il pose sa paume sur la clenche.

Je le vois hésiter, incertain, se triturant les lèvres du bout des dents.

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce raisonnable si je souhaite vous revoir ?

\- Raisonnable ? Je dirais conseillé.

Il se retourne, me dévisage longuement et je souris.

Le revoir ? Je le souhaite. Indéniablement.


	5. Oto-Rhino-Laryngologiste

Bonjour, bonjour,

Cinquième volet de MSF qui est nettement plus soft que tous les autres jusqu'ici et un brin déjanté aussi - _héhé, mais ça j'adore_.

 _Merci à ma magnifique bêta que j'épouse n'importe où et n'importe quand._

Je vous laisse le découvrir tranquillement, des bisous,

 **Résumé:** Une chasse qui tourne mal, rien de bien exceptionnelle, sauf peut-être cette déflagration à quelques millimètres de l'oreille. Mais Dean n'a pas besoin de se faire soigner, c'est ridicule. Bien sûr, son cadet n'est pas de cet avis.

* * *

 ***-* Oui, docteur ? *-***

 ***\** **Cinquième OS** **/***

Cinquième essai.

Mon petit doigt accède de nouveau à mon conduit interne de l'oreille gauche et effectue de petits cercles. Je dois simplement avoir une foutue poussière à l'intérieur, c'est tout.

\- Et tu as des maux de têtes ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de grimacer de douleur et j'enlève rapidement mon doigt avant de l'essuyer contre mon t-shirt avec une moue résignée. Bon, ce ne doit pas être une simple poussière.

\- Ouais, Sherlock, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau.

\- De la fièvre ?

\- Bon, merde, Sammy. Merde !

\- Tu devrais consulter.

Je soupire bruyamment et me dirige dans la salle d'eau pour prendre quelques coton-tiges afin de réitérer mon geste. Peut-être qu'avec quelque chose de plus fin que mon doigt je vais parvenir à enlever ce truc.

\- Ah putain !

Non, rien à faire. Je fulmine en jetant le nécessaire dans la poubelle du motel et me cogne l'oreille avec ma paume. Peut-être qu'avec de la pression ou de l'appel d'air…

\- Mais merde ! Je suis pas aussi douillet d'habitude !

\- Je te l'ais dit, tu devrais consulter.

Je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle d'eau et je fusille mon frère du regard encore planté devant son ordi à chercher notre futur chasse.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais un docteur spécialisé en oreille dans ton répertoire peut-être ?

\- Si tu veux un spécialiste, cherche ORL dans la base de données, jerk.

\- ORL ? On dirait un nom de code, un peu comme le FBI.

Ma petite plaisanterie, qui ne m'a même pas fait rire, eut le mérite de faire redresser le visage de mon frère qui me regarde actuellement comme le pire des incultes. Je grimace en sentant à nouveau une vive douleur me martyriser les tympans et je frappe à nouveau mon oreille en espérant que cette action va, au moins, la faire diminuer.

\- Oto-Rhino-Laryngologiste. ORL. Spécialisé dans les troubles auditifs, ça te parle un peu mieux ?

\- T'aurais du partir dans la branche médicale, mon vieux, au lieu de vouloir être avocat. Y'a vraiment que toi pour retenir des mots aussi compliqués.

Je vois mon cadet soupirer de lassitude avant de pianoter sur son cellulaire avec une rapidité déconcertante. Quoique c'est peut-être à cause de mes maux de têtes, j'ai l'impression de tout voir en accéléré.

Il finit par me le balancer en pleine poire et je l'attrape de justesse avant de grogner à nouveau. C'est pas le moment de partir dans une nouvelle chasse si je suis pas capable de rattraper un simple putain de téléphone sans grimacer de douleur.

\- Tiens, appelle le Dr Novak, son bureau est implanté à vingt minutes d'ici.

\- C'est pas moi le génie, hein, mais tu crois qu'il va pouvoir me recevoir dans la journée ? Je fais quoi s'il est dispo que dans dix jours ?

\- Bordel, Dean ! Implore-le, j'en sais rien, dis que c'est une urgence !

Je grogne en tournoyant son portable dans ma main. En fait, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, j'ai jamais eu à téléphoner à un médecin, peu importe lequel. Même quand c'était pour Sam, je trouvais l'adresse et je m'y pointais en faisant un scandale jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un accepte de le consulter.

\- T'attends quoi ? Que ce soit lui qui t'appelle ?

\- Soit pas con, Sammy, je t'assure que ça te va pas. Non mais laisse tomber, ça finira par partir, c'est rien.

Je jette son portable sur le matelas et je l'observe rebondir avant de reporter mon attention sur mon cadet qui s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise dans un soupir presque chevaleresque.

\- T'es pas croyable ! On dirait que tu as simplement peur de téléphoner…

\- Peur ? J'ai juste pas besoin de voir un spécialiste de l'oreille !

Je me bouche le conduit, inspire et expire, et j'essaye de paraître entièrement remis. Mince affaire quand l'oreille siffle comme une cocotte sur le point d'exploser.

\- T'es vraiment chiant, Dean.

Je vois mon frère prendre son téléphone avant de l'amener à son oreille et je m'avance vers lui en grognant, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il est actuellement entrain de faire. Il tend sa main disponible vers moi, me retenant de lui prendre le portable.

\- Arrêtes Sam. Lâches ce putain de portable !

\- Oui, bonjour, Samuel Desforges, j'appelle à l'intention de mon frère qui ressent de vives douleurs à l'oreille interne gauche et ça me semble assez douloureux. Oui… Il a des maux de têtes et de la fièvre... C'est ça… Dans trente minutes ?... C'est parfait. Merci. Au revoir.

Il raccroche, un sourire sincèrement carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres, avant de balancer ses sourcils avec fierté. Il le sait qu'il a l'air complètement idiot comme ça ?

\- Voilà ! Rendez-vous avec Dr Novak dans trente minutes !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais pas besoin, ça va mieux. Je t'assure, j'ai plus mal du tout.

\- Okey, et quand je fais ça ?

Il claque ses doigts juste à la base de mon conduit et je plaque ma main sur mon oreille pour apaiser la douleur. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le découper en morceau et le donner à manger à des poules.

\- T'as plus mal du tout, hein ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes !

Je prends ma veste en cuir tout en le fusillant du regard et j'attrape mes clés de voiture avant de me diriger vers la porte afin de retrouver le confort de ma belle Impala, fièrement garée sur le parking.

\- N'oublie pas ta carte vitale et la carte bleue de… Mike Desforges.

\- T'as intérêt de courir vite quand je rentre, Sammy.

Et je claque la porte avec énormément de vigueur avant d'ouvrir la portière pour me loger dans ma belle Chevrolet. J'enclenche le contact et je brasse le vent d'hiver pour rejoindre un foutu médecin. Médecin de mes couilles. Et voilà que je deviens vulgaire.

Je trouve le parking au bout de cinq minutes de recherche et je soupire en me garant. Il peut pas être mieux indiqué ce foutu bâtiment ? Il paraît même, de loin, entièrement délabré. La couverture semble être à refaire. Fantastique. Je vais chez un ORL qui ne gagne pas assez pour retaper sa devanture.

Je claque ma portière et me déplace aisément jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Je visualise la plaque Dr Novak et je pénètre dans l'enceinte, me dirigeant vers le grand bureau faisant place dans le hall, où un homme blond se… met du vernis ?

\- Euh… Bonjour ?

\- Salut ! Ouais, non, cherches pas à comprendre, je cherche juste la teinte parfaite pour aller avec ma peau. Tu préfères quoi ? Le bleu nuit ou le bleu azur ?

Je le dévisage longuement alors qu'il me montre ses doigts manucurés devant mon nez. Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?

\- Le... bleu nuit ?

\- Je sais pas, j'hésite. Je trouve ça trop sombre !

\- Okey...

Il reste quelques secondes encore à contempler ses mains avant de soupirer et il finit par lever les yeux vers moi avec un sourire plutôt flippant.

\- Rendez-vous avec Novak, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, pour l'oreille.

\- Attends, je te l'appelle. C'est assez calme à cette heure-là.

Je lui fais un sourire qui se veut reconnaissant mais je crois que je grimace plus. En même temps, c'est quoi cet accueil franchement ?

\- Ouais, Cassie ?... Oh, ça va. Bien… Mr Novak ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, dois-je l'emmener dans votre humble demeure ?... Ah bah, faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !... Enlèves le balai que tu as dans le cul, frangin !... Ouais, il est devant moi, pourquoi ?

Je le vois lâcher un juron avant de reposer le combiné calmement contre son appuie et il relève le visage avec de nouveau son sourire à me faire flipper.

\- Je crois que mon frère sera un peu énervé mais t'inquiète pas, avec ta gueule d'ange, il ne te mordra pas.

Une affaire familiale ? Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec un homme de sa famille, absolument pas. C'est pas possible. Il faut que je fasse demi-tour. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Malheureusement, j'entends un "Gabriel" être grogné juste derrière moi et je vois le secrétaire agrandir son sourire. Je me retourne en déglutissant. Je suis tombé sur des fous.

\- Mr Desforges, n'est-ce pas ? Excusez le manque de professionnalisme de mon secrétaire, il a tendance à ne pas toujours savoir comment bien se tenir en société.

Je perds la voix. Littéralement. Si le sourire de ce fameux Gabriel me donne des frissons d'angoisse, celui de son frère, ce cher Novak, me donne au contraire le feu aux joues de plaisir. Il est tellement lumineux. Magnifique.

\- Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Venez. Je vais vous examiner. Vous avez une douleur à l'oreille gauche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça.

Il m'entraîne dans un long couloir avant de m'inviter à entrer dans une salle, à priori, de consultation. Il me laisse passer devant lui et finit par me montrer de sa paume une petite table de soins placée judicieusement contre l'un des pans du mur. Je m'y installe, lentement, tout en faisant le tour de la pièce de mes yeux.

C'est plutôt sobre comme endroit et ça paye pas de mine.

\- Vous faîtes de la fièvre et vous avez des maux de tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, ouais.

\- Que s'est-il passé récemment ? Avez-vous fait quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

Est-ce que tuer un dieu païen peut être considéré comme quelque chose d'ordinaire ? Peut-être pour moi mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit effectivement le cas de son point de vu.

\- J'ai été à la chasse avec mon petit frère et il est tellement maladroit qu'il a appuyé sur la détente à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

A vrai dire, cela ne s'était pas vraiment passé ainsi. C'est moi qui aie tiré alors que mon arme était placée au creux de ma joue. Mais, oh, hé, j'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, je voulais pas finir éventré.

\- C'est effectivement peut-être l'une des raisons. Installez-vous sur la table, je vais ausculter votre conduit.

Je m'allonge et le laisse faire. Ses doigts sont fins et me caressent presque le lobe d'une bien bonne façon, ce qui me fait accélérer mon souffle.

Il est concentré et cette concentration me fascine. C'est vrai qu'il a un visage bien alléchant quand même pour un oto-truc.

\- Vous faîtes simplement une otite, rien de bien méchant.

\- Une otite ? C'est pas les mômes qui font ça d'habitude ?

\- Ça arrive que des adultes en soient victimes. Cela peut être dangereux mais la vôtre ne l'est pas. Quelques soins et cachets feront l'affaire.

Il lâche mon oreille et prend place derrière son bureau afin de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

\- Que chassez-vous ?

Je me redresse lentement, cherchant la meilleure réponse à lui fournir par la même occasion.

\- Un tas de trucs.

\- Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de chasser. Du sanglier.

Je le dévisage ouvertement. Lui ? Il chasse ? Pourquoi l'imaginer avec une arme à feu me semble aussi peu probable ?

\- Vous chassez ?

\- Avant, oui.

Il continue d'écrire mais je reste encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Il a des doigts tellement fins qu'il devrait s'en servir pour autre chose. Pour… Pourquoi j'ai des images classées perverses qui défilent devant mes yeux ?

\- En tout cas, évitez de partir à la chasse de nouveau avec votre frère.

Le sourire qu'il me lance me laisse pantelant et j'entrouvre la bouche, parfaitement ébahi par ce physique si merveilleux.

\- Vous devriez… Vous devriez peut-être m'accompagner un de ces quatre...

Le cher Novak relève subitement le regard vers moi avant de finir par sourire en biais comme s'il prenait lentement conscience de ma demande incongrue.

\- Pour que je sois sur place en cas de nouveaux problèmes d'auditions, c'est ça ?

\- Evidemment. Pour quelle autre raison vous le demanderais-je ?

Il lâche un petit rire qui me fait frissonner de haut en bas et je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, attendant une réponse que j'espère favorable.

\- Si c'est pour votre santé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

Je souris idiotement dans sa direction avant de prendre lentement conscience de ce que je viens de lui proposer. Partir à la chasse. Avec moi.

Mais après tout, courir après du gibier doit être bien plus simple que chasser du monstre.

\- Samedi prochain ?

\- Samedi prochain.

Je souris niaisement dans sa direction, tout comme lui, alors qu'il me tend plusieurs feuilles que je prends rapidement.

Puis, je m'éloigne vers la porte tout en le regardant aussi débilement que les secondes précédentes et je le vois me suivre afin de m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Dites-moi, Mr Desforges…

\- Winchester. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester.

Le regard d'incompréhension qu'il me lance me fait sourire encore plus pathétiquement.

\- Dean…

\- Oui, docteur ?

\- Il faudrait peut-être organiser la journée de samedi, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Absolument et je passe vous prendre ce soir vers 20h pour vous emmener bouffer.

Mr Novak rit et je lui lance un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Bien, maintenant, annoncer à Sam que je m'autorise quelques jours de congés avec le plus bel homme de la terre. Mince affaire.


End file.
